Celos de lobo
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Remus siempre ha sido celoso con su novio. Pero ¿qué sucede cuando se reconcilian? Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre "Remus & Sirius" del foro "Hijos de la guerra".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto a todo el Potterverso, es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre "Remus &amp; Sirius" del foro "Hijos de la guerra".<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Sirius BlackRemus Lupin.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene slash (relación entre hombres) y lemon (contenido sexual explicito).**

* * *

><p>Sirius.<p>

Aquel nombre se le repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza. Siempre que lo recordaba, aquel nombre iba acompañado de gratos recuerdos. Cuando se conocieron, el inicio de su amistad, su primer beso, la primera vez de ambos...

Pero ahora, cada vez que Remus pensaba en Sirius, sólo se le venían en mente los últimos momentos, vividos hacía varias horas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por los celos? ¿Por qué habían tenido que discutir? ¿Por qué había dejado que Sirius se marchase de esa forma?

Todo había sido culpa de sus estúpidos celos. Pero no había podido evitar que le entrasen. Ver a Sirius hablando tan animadamente con Marlene McKinnon, en la reunión de la Orden del Fénix, había hecho que el licántropo se encelase.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Remus le increpó a Sirius sobre que no quería que volviese ha hablar con McKinnon. Cómo es natural, Sirius le había espetado que él podía hablar con quién quisiese. Así que al final, ambos se habían acabado enredando en una discusión, que había finalizado cuando Sirius había tomado las llaves de su moto, y salido de la casa, dando un portazo.

Remus contempló la hora. Las tres y veinte de la madrugada y Sirius aún no había llegado.

Se sentía molesto. Con él, por celoso; y con Sirius, por idiota. ¿Por qué aún no había llegado? Remus levantó la cabeza, mirando el teléfono. ¿Estaría en casa de James y Lily? ¿O quizás había conocido a un gilipollas, y estaba con él en esos mismos instantes?

_No _se dijo en su mente. _Por muy enfadado que esté, Sirius no haría eso._

Remus se aferró a ese pensamiento, tratando de ignorar el dolor, la angustia y el remordimiento que invadían su pecho. Martilleando su corazón con dureza. Dando un suspiro, volvió a contemplar la hora. ¿Sólo había pasado un jodido minuto? ¿Y por qué Sirius no llegaba?

—Ven ya —murmuró Remus.

Y en ese momento, cómo si fuese una coincidencia, la puerta de entrada se abrió, entrando su novio por ella. Durante un par de segundos, gris y castaño dorado se toparon, cuando ambos se miraron.

Remus se levantó del sillón, donde hacía nada había estado sentado, preguntándose dónde estaría Sirius. Se acercó a Sirius lentamente. Si él no quería verlo, Remus lo entendería. Pero si no intentaba disculparse ahora, estaba seguro que después no lo haría.

—Yo... Sirius, lamento lo que ha ocurrido antes —murmuró Remus, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos grises de su novio. Pero cuando Sirius le puso una mano sobre su mejilla, Remus levantó la vista, topándose con los ojos del animago.

—Yo también lo lamento —susurró Sirius—. Sé cómo eres. Te conozco desde los once años, y sé que eres algo celoso...

—¡No soy celoso! —replicó Remus.

—Sí que lo eres —dijo Sirius—. Eres celoso, y lo sabes. Por eso, y sabiendo que sólo queda unos días para la luna llena, no tendría que haberme enfadado contigo de esa forma. Ni haberme ido de casa tan de golpe.

Ambos se sonrieron. Remus se inclinó hacía delante, presionando sus labios sobre los de Sirius, que sabían a una mezcla de whisky y tabaco. Lentamente, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad.

Remus mordió el labio inferior de Sirius, pidiéndole entrada. Éste se la cedió, mientras empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pijama de su novio. Las lenguas de ambos danzaban, mientras avanzaban, o en caso de Remus retrocedían, hasta el sofá.

Las piernas de Remus se toparon con el borde del sofá. El hombre cayó sobre su espalda sobre la, medianamente, superficie blanda del mueble, con Sirius encima suyo. Aprovechando su nueva posición dominante, Sirius separó sus labios sobre los de Remus. El castaño gimió ante la falta de contacto. Sin embargo, su gemido fue convertido en uno de placer. Sirius había acabado de quitarle la parte de arriba de su pijama, dejando al aire su torso y había agarrado uno de los pezones del licántropo.

—Ah... joder, Sirius —gimió, Remus. Sentía como la lengua de Sirius se le enroscaba alrededor del pezón, antes de que ésta fuese sustituida por sus dientes—. ¡Ah! ¡Dios!

Sirius rió entre dientes, separándose del torso de Remus, para volver a subir hasta sus labios. Una vez alcanzados, ambas lenguas volvieron a realizar aquella danza que tan bien conocían, aunque no las necesitasen, ya que conocían a la otra con perfección. Las manos de ambos se iban moviendo por el cuerpo del otro, dejando descubierta la piel de su pareja.

La ropa de ambos fue ocupando el suelo, creando como una especie de alfombra de varios colores, y arrugada. Ahora, sin prendas en medio que pudiesen estorbar, Remus y Sirius podían explorar el cuerpo del otro. El licántropo se estremecía de placer, cada vez que su miembro rozaba el de Sirius, enviando descargas de placer por la columna de Remus.

—Siéntate en el sofá —le susurró Remus, en voz baja.

Sirius se sentó en el borde, y Remus se arrodillo delante suyo, con el miembro de Sirius apuntando directamente a su cara. Se acercó a él lentamente, besando la punta de su glande, cuya punta estaba roja y brillante. Abrió su boca, y empezó a deslizar la cabeza hacía delante y hacía atrás, envolviendo aquel miembro grande, y palpitante.

Podía sentir a Sirius gimiendo, agarrando su cabeza para que él no dejase de hacer aquella acción. Pero cuando sintió que Sirius iba a terminar, Remus consiguió alejarse.

Ambos se miraron jadeantes. Remus se subió al regazo de su novio y éste, entendiendo sus intenciones, tomó su varita, usó un hechizo lubricante sobre su mano y tomó un poco de aquella crema transparente con sus dedos. Con tranquilidad, Sirius empezó a introducir un dedo por el ano de Remus.

Éste, al sentir la nueva intrusión en su cuerpo, soltó un gemido gutural, echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Sirius aprovechó ese momento, para besar el cuello expuesto que tenía enfrente suyo, a la vez que introducía un segundo dedo.

—Ah... —gimió Remus, de forma mucho más audible.

—Eso es, Remus. Gime, No te contengas —le susurró Sirius, de forma provocativa.

—Sirius, por favor —suplicó Remus, cada vez más excitado. Quería sentirlo ya. Quería sentir aquel pedazo de carne dentro de él.

Black simplemente sonrió. Sacó sus dedos y éstos fueron remplazados por su miembro. Remus lo sintió, retozando en su ano.

—Sirius —suplicó Remus, con voz entrecortada. Sentía que si la cosa seguía de esa forma, se iba a volver completamente loco.

Pero Sirius se limitó a sonreír. Siguió moviendo su miembro por la entrada de Remus, pero sin acabar de meterlo dentro. Al final Remus, ya harto de la situación, levantó sus caderas y se empaló el miembro de Sirius, gimiendo cuando aquello que tanto deseaba su cuerpo, se habría paso dentro de él, agrandando su aro de músculos.

Gimió, y empezó a mover sus caderas. Sirius, al poco tiempo, le agarró por las caderas, aumentando el ritmo. Sin embargo, estaba claro que no estaba nada conforme con aquello, ya que tumbó a Remus en el sofá y se colocó encima, embistiendo al otro hombre con una renovada energía.

Pronto, los gemidos de placer de Remus pasaron a ser auténticos gritos de placer. Remus se encontraba en el paraíso. Con cada embestida de su amante, Remus sentía como una nueva descarga de placer recorría su columna. Sirius, sintiendo que el final se acercaba, aumentó el ritmo y la potencia de sus penetraciones. Dando un último gemido, acabó dentro de Remus, llenando su ano con su semen.

Sirius se desplomó encima de Remus, dejando la erección del segundo, aún presente, entre ellos dos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a bajarla? —le preguntó Sirius, con un susurro ronco.

Remus, que aún seguía algo atontado por lo de hacía un momento, asintió de forma distraída. Pero cuando sintió que Sirius envolvía sus labios alrededor de su rígido miembro, enviando olas de placer, Remus despertó.

Tomó a Sirius por la cabeza y empezó a guiarle. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Aquella sensación era única. Sentía la lengua del animago envolviendo su tronco, y el aliento cálido que acariciaba el vello púbico. Sin poder evitarlo, ni avisar a Sirius, Remus se vino en su boca. Sirius se separó y subió hasta que sus labios volvieron a estar en contacto con los de Remus.

Ambos se abrazaron, y Remus conjuró la manta de su habitación, que usaron para cubrirse. Sirius se inclinó y besó la frente de Lupin.

—Buenas noches, mi lobito celoso —murmuró Black, antes de cerrar los ojos.

_idiota _pensó Remus, antes de también cerrar los ojos y seguir a su novio a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>1,446<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Bueno, éste es mi primer lemon sobre esta pareja. No la primera pareja slash, ni el primer slash con lemon; pero si el primero de esta pareja. Espero que al menos os haya gustado algo.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
